1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to network-connected digital scanners and, more particularly to a system and method for using personal identification data, such as biometrics, in the selection of scanned document destinations.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are many circumstances when the user of a digital scanner would want to send an ad-hoc scanned image to a frequently used destination. Digital scanner, as used herein, refers to a family of products such as scanners, copiers, fax machines, or multifunctional peripherals (MFPs) that record document images and represent the scanned document as a file(s) of digital information. From the file of digital information, the document is reproduced on paper, or transmitted via a digital or analog transmission means.
When that user walks up to such a scanner, they are conventionally faced with a menu that includes a plurality of profiles from which to choose. The user typically “pages down” the menu until the desired destination is found, and then the user selects the destination. This destination selection process is inconvenient and time consuming.
It would be advantageous if a user could instantly select a frequently used profile destination without reading any menus.
It would be advantageous if the above-mentioned instant selection process included an encryption means.
In mind of the above-mentioned ends it would be advantageous if a user's biometric data, such as a fingerprint, could be used to select a frequently used destination for a scanned document file.